Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny
by Alia.Asakura
Summary: Traducción.cap2.Edward busca la piedra filosofal y esa el la razón por la cual va a Hogwarts. Al no va pero va Roy y tiene un gato gracias a éste. Conoce a Harry y Voldemort va tras la piedra
1. Chapter 1

- Capitulo 01 – Suerte y Destino

Destino Entrelazado, La llegada de los Alquimistas

Esta es una traducción de un fic que originalmente es de **_Seito_**, así que es de ella, yo solamente hago una traducción. Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo ya que es mi primer intento de traducción. Los comentarios que dejen referentes al fic se los pasare a su respectiva autora y también si hay alguna sugerencia o critica acerca de mi redacción, tratare de acomodarlo lo mejor posible :P pero aun así no duden en dejar alguna sugerencia o comentario.

Algunas notas que hace ella o algunas aclaraciones se harán entre parentesis (-)

Bien, ahora empecemos con el fic n.n

(N/T: Esta parte lo traduje como decía ahí, no se desde cuando lo haya publicado)

Aclarando de nueva cuenta, **_el fic es de Seito._** Este fic fue traducido con el permiso de la autora D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derechos de HP y FMA a sus respectivos dueños y etc.

Seito: Yo no planeaba poner este fic... pero hubo tres personas que me dijeron que lo pusiera aquí (Una forma de contribuir a la falta que hay de Fics de FMA) suspiro No lo se...

Bueno, considerare a este como mi fic de despedida. (No se preocupen, en realidad no me iré a ningún lado). Mañana empieza la escuela... Adiós verano. (Oh la gente ya no estará relajándose contigo el día de mañana y tú tendrás que comenzar tus labores mañana... o pronto. Necesito mucho a mis amigos y a mi hermano)

Aquí hay algunas cosas que debería saber:

**- Esto toma lugar durante el Manga (En el, Ed tiene como 15 años aproximadamente)**

**- También se ubica en el primer año de Harry en la escuela de Magia (Primer libro)(Algunas partes son sacadas directamente del libro, por favor no demanden por eso)**

**- Contiene algunos spoilers del tomo 6 de FMA (No son muchos, solo son algunas oraciones, creo)**

**- VA A VER SHONEN AI, SI NO TE GUSTAN SOLO DEJA EL FIC Y SIGUE CON TU VIDA, ¡¡NO QUIERO TENER PROBLEMAS CON ESTO DEL SHONEN AI! (Y es en serio la advertencia, esta es la forma en la que ella escribe, si dejas algún rewiew quejándote de esto únicamente será borrado o será ignorado)**

**- Las parejas serán Roy/Ed y Harry/Draco.**

Por ahora es todo, Ahora ya puedes comenzar a leer ;D

_Yoake Mae_

Summary: Edward busca la piedra filosofal y esa el la razón por la cual va a Hogwarts. Por obvias razones Al no va así que Roy lo acompaña. Está****en primer año y la mitad de los de primer año son más altos que él. Él tiene un gato (Gracias a Roy). Conoce a Harry Potter. Ah y Voldemort esta tras la piedra.

---------------------------------

Capitulo I:

_Destinos entrelazados, La llegada de los Alquimistas_

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo

Yoake no mama de, koesou de

_Cuando yo me siento solo, el mañana se siente lejano_

_Y tengo que seguir aún en la oscuridad del amanecer_

"¡¿TÚ QUIERES QUE YO QUE!"

Riza Hawkeye suspiro tranquilamente cuando el cuartel fue interrumpido por un gran alboroto. Cerca de ella, Alphonse Elric de igual manera suspiro. Ese día era hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y un usual caos empezó a desembocarse.

"Al parecer, mi Nii-san no le agrado esta nueva misión" decía Al temeroso. Riza sólo afirmo con la cabeza el comentario de Al. Ella podía sentir lo que estaba pasando dentro de la oficina, su superior hiba a terminar con una fuerte migraña.

Dentro de la Oficina

"Me rehúso"

"¿Qué no quieres aprender más acerca de la piedra Filosofal?"

"Sí, ¡Pero me rehúso a ir sin mi hermano!"

"La Teniente Hawkeye cuidara de él"

"Sin embargo sigo sin ir por mi cuenta, además no iré yo solo"

"No lo harás. Yo iré contigo"

"Si - ¡QUE?"

"Que iré contigo"

Ante esto, Edward Elric se desmayo de la impresión

(N/T: Yo si fuera Ed no me quejaría ;D)

Por supuesto esto paso hace algunos días. En este momento Edward Elric iba con el Coronel Mustang después de haberse despedido con lagrimas en los ojos y un doloroso adiós del Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong y de su hermano Al. La Teniente Hawkeye fue la única que se despidió de una forma sólida y sin ningún teatrito (Probablemente por que no había más personas que ella) y les deseo buena suerte. El joven rubio se recostó en el asiento del tren. ¿Por qué tenía él que hacer esto, ¿porqué se estaba haciendo esto a si mismo?

"Deja esa mirada abatida, No te va a matar ser amable" dijo Roy

Ed solamente miro ferozmente a la única persona que iba con él en compartimiento. Roy no quito su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Ed pudo notar esa sonrisa típica detrás de las páginas. Él de inmediato ignoro ese detalle y puso su cara de insatisfacción. Si Roy no hubiera mencionado nada acerca de la piedra filosofal, él nunca habría aceptado ir. Realmente él no comprendía la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

Flashback

"Bienvenido al mundo conciente, Fullmetal"

Ed seguía deslumbrado por la noticia "No voy a ir a Howards o como se llame"

Roy le mostró una carta "Pero tu invitación ya llego"

Ed pestañeo varias veces sorprendido y abrió la carta

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_(Y futuro gobernante del mundo XD)_

_Querido señor Elric: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta_

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Ed

"Ya fue mandada" respondía Roy

Ed miro a su superior con cara de no puedo-creer-que-me-hagas-esto "Debes de estar bromeando" dijo. Por como lo dijo en verdad estaba molesto y arrojo la carta sobre el escritorio de Roy.

Ante esto Roy solo sonrió de manera irónica "No, Fullmetal, no estoy bromeando"

"¿Por qué razón no puede ir Al?" Pregunto Ed

"Porque él no fue invitado. Y por favor abstente de usar alquimia mientras estemos en el colegio" sentencio Roy de forma seria

"¡¿Qué!"

"Vamos a ir a aprender magia, no alquimia. No puedes usar alquimia al menos que las circunstancias lo ameriten. Eso no incluye las veces en las que te enfadas porque la gente te llama pequeño o chibi o enano" dijo Roy

"NO SOY PEQUEÑO NI CHIBI" dijo exaltado Ed

"¿Ves lo que digo?" dijo Roy con aire de satisfacción

Ed lo miro de manera fulminante "¿Qué necesidad tenemos de ir a ese lugar?" dijo malhumorado

"Porque se dice que la piedra filosofal puede estar oculta en ese lugar"

Ed entro en shock al escuchar esas palabras. "¡¿Qué!"

Fin del Flashback

Por supuesto que eso era la carnada y Edward había caído en la trampa, había mordido el anzuelo. Por esa razón es que Ed va en el tren con su superior. Los días pasados fueron muy atareados. Primero Al había comprendido todo acerca del viaje y le dio indicaciones a Roy para que se asegurara de que su hermano tomara mucha leche para mantenerlo saludable. ("Maldición Al, No necesito leche"-Ed) Después Roy y Ed fueron a comprar las cosas que necesitaría.

El Callejón Diagon era un lugar muy interesante. Como sea, a Ed no le quedaron ganas de regresar a ese lugar otra vez. Aquí hay una lista de lo que paso en esa visita:

- 25 veces en las que tuvo errores por su tamaño y edad

- Cuando fue de paseo hacia la parte subterránea del banco de Gringotts provoco que vomitara todo lo que había comido

- 76 veces en las que Roy se ideaba maneras para molestarlo, frecuentemente lo llamaba pequeño o camarón (N/T: la verdd yo le diría pulga amarilla o bacteria, aunque la autora le dice camarón . )(Y además de que Roy no le compraba todos los libros que él le pedía. "Tú sólo necesitas tus libros de texto. Tú no necesitas nada más" – Roy)

- 5 veces en las que fue arañado por su nueva gatita (cortesía de Roy), llamada Shinka

("¿Flama Sagrada, Me siento honrado" – Roy)

("No le puse así por ti" – Ed Seito: Mentiroso

- 15 veces en las que quiso transmutar algunas cosas. Como transformar su automail en una espada o una broqueta para usarlas contra el general o con su "linda" gatita o también usarla contra algunos niños o duendes fastidiosos, o con la señora que lo llamo pequeño cuando le estaba tomando las medidas para su túnica.

- seis horas tratando de encontrar una varita adecuada para él. Cuatro horas para que Roy pudiera conseguir su varita.

("¡No puedo creer que me hiciste esperar cuatro horas! – Ed)

("Eso es poco para alguien que se tomo SEIS horas" – Roy)

Si... Edward no querrá pararse de nuevo en ese lugar. NUNCA

Después Ed averiguo la manera en la que Roy iría. Él no sabía si darle las gracias o reírse de su superior.

Flashback

"Coronel, ¿Que va a hacer en Hogwarts, usted no es estudiante..."

"Seré un asistente"

"¿De qué?"

"De la biblioteca"

Edward parpadeo antes de comenzar a reírse. "¿Cuál es la gracia?" preguntó Roy algo irritado

"Es que... no lo logro imaginarlo siendo bibliotecario" decía Ed entre risas

Roy sólo sonrío de forma maliciosa "Bueno, creo que no podré darte el acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca" Con esto Ed tomo conciencia de la situación y dejo de reírse.

Fin del Flashback

Ed salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta del compartimiento era abierta. En la entrada se encontraba un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color verde esmeralda, vestido con ropas que se veían más grandes que él. Cerca de él, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, con ojos color café y su ropa aparentaba que ya había sido rehusada varias veces.

"Eh... perdona. Hemos estado buscando un carro vacío" dijo el pelirrojo "¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?"

Ed miró a Roy quien sólo miraba por encima de su libro. Personalmente a él no le importaba mientras que ellos no le dijeran pequeño o microbio, no había problema. Roy sólo aprobó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. "Seguro" dijo Ed. Él decidió olvidar su cara de fastidio por un rato así que se sentó correctamente y los dejo pasar. Ambos chicos pasaron y de inmediato tomaron asiento. Para evitar molestar al viejo señor decidieron sentarse del lado de Ed. ("No estoy viejo" – Roy)

"Me llamo Ron Weasley" se presentó el pelirrojo

"Y yo soy Harry Potter" dijo el de cabello negro

Ron esperaba una alguna reacción en Ed "Mi nombre es Edward Elric pero pueden llamarme Ed" comento Ed. Finalmente alguien que no reaccionaba como tonto al conocer a Harry. Ron hiba a decir algo al respecto pero Harry lo detuvo con un ligero codazo en el estomago. Ed sólo los miro de forma curiosa. Harry miró a Roy y le hiba a preguntar algo cuando la puerta fue abierta de nueva cuenta. Esta vez era una chica que tenía mucho cabello de color castaño.

"¿Alguien ha visto a un sapo, Neville perdió uno –

Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza. Ed no le presto atención al igual que Roy. La chica esperaba la respuesta de ellos. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella dio un ligero "hump" y se retiro malhumorada. Roy sólo dio vuelta a la página y Ed tomo uno de los libros que estaban ahí. Podría seguir memorizando algunos hechizos y algunas otras cosas más. Él había leído algunos de sus libros antes de que salieran esa mañana.

Harry decidió arriesgarse y preguntarle a Roy quien era "Um... señor, ¿Es usted maestro?" Roy lo miro por encima del libro. Cuando él hiba a responder la puerta fue abierta otra vez.

Esta vez era un chico. Harry de inmediato lo reconoció, era el chico de ojos gris-azul de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. De un momento a otro el chico hizo que su corazón se acelerara por alguna razón, Harry estaba un poco irritado por su actitud. Si él tan solo pudiera cambiarla...

"¿Es verdad?" pregunto "Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?" Harry sintió un destello de orgullo (Otra vez por razones que él desconocía)

"Sí" respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos, ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Las miradas de estos se encontraron con las de Ed y Ron, al parecer habían aparecido los nuevos rivales. Ambos chicos sabían que había que tener cuidado con ellos.

El chico pálido entro al compartimiento junto con los otros dos chicos cerca de él. "Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle, y yo soy Draco Malfoy" Ed dejo escapar una leve tos y Ron dejó escapar un ligero bufido. Draco de inmediato los volteo a ver.

"¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" pregunto con desprecio "Una pulga amarilla y un Weasley" El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabellera mientras que Ed se paro de golpe sobre su pie

"No soy ninguna pulga amarilla" Las manos de Edward estaban a punto de juntarse para sacar a patadas a Malfoy del lugar

"¡Fullmetal!"

Hablo Roy con voz firme y cortante. La firme atención que tenía Ed

hacia Malfoy inmediatamente la dirigió al Coronel. Al parecer todos habían olvidado la presencia del Alquimista de Fuego en ese vagón. Edward lo miro de manera callada pero cuestionándolo. Roy le mando una mirada como diciendo "en otra ocasión".

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunto Malfoy

Roy dirigió su atención a Draco. "Roy Mustang, encargado adjunto en la biblioteca, quizá mi cargo no sea muy alto Sr. Malfoy, pero sí lo suficiente para causarle problemas con el director si usted causará algún problema aquí. Le sugiero que se retire señor Malfoy"

Malfoy se mordió el labio. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en problemas con un maestro antes de que las clases empezaran. Sin importar si era maestro o un asistente. Antes de que se fuera, se dirigió hacia Harry "Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. Pero te sugiero que no te juntes con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid. Ellos deberían de alejarse de ti" Después él y sus chonchos amigos se fueron.

Harry torno un leve color rosa, la cúal atribuía a la cólera, aunque también puede ser por el enojo pero también podrían ser un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué es lo que vio en ese chico? Harry tomo unos breves momentos para poder tomar aliento para tranquilizar su enojo. Mientras que Edward no tuvo la misma suerte, el seguía enfadado por lo que había pasado. Pero en la mente de Harry había una pregunta que lo inquietaba y hacia no prestar atención a su enojo

"Ed... ¿Por qué... umn... el señor Mustang te llamo Fullmetal?" pregunto Harry

Ed miraba de forma distraída. Roy se mostró un poco incomodo con este nuevo título, Señor Mustang, Bah, a él le disgustaba. Pero no podía hacer que los nuevos estudiantes lo llamaran Roy, ¿Verdad?. Ed miro a Roy, medio deslumbrado

"Es un apodo" Explico "No puedo decir que estoy unido a él (el apodo), pero él insiste en llamarme así a veces"

"¿Ustedes y se conocían antes?" pregunto Ron. Ed y Roy intercambiaron miradas. Ellos certeramente no les gustaba aceptarlo.

"Sólo nos conocemos él uno al otro" respondió Ed.

Antes de que alguna cosa se comentara, el tren comenzó a ir un poco más lento. En ese momento la misma chica que habían visto antes entró al compartimiento. "Deberían de ponerse sus túnicas, ya estamos cerca" ella dijo.

Ed la miro de forma curiosa. Todo en esta chica asemejaba que era de las que regañaban por esto y por aquello. Él decidió ignorarla y seguir con su lectura. La chica no recibió noticia de él ni de Roy así que siguió con su charla. "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Gusto en conocerlos. Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿Verdad?. He leído de ti en el libro de Historia de la Magia Moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del Siglo XX" Harry se sintió algo aturdido con toda lo que le había dicho. Ella le menciono más libros de los que él hubiera imaginado. Después de esto, Hermione salio del compartimiento.

Ron y Harry fueron a cambiarse. Sus ropas estaban en el equipaje. La cual se ubicaba el la parte de atrás del Hall. Eso dejo a Ed y a Roy solos. Ed aprovecho para cambiarse mientras Roy aparentaba estar leyendo (Palabra clave: "aparentaba"). En unos cuantos minutos él ya estaba cambiado o vestido. Ahora el turno de Roy para cambiarse y de Edward para seguir con su lectura. Roy no noto pero Ed también observaba como se cambiaba. (N/T: ¿Qué interesantes son los libros no?)

Una vez que Roy ya estaba listo, Ed lo miro y parpadeo una, dos, tres veces algo asombrado "¿Qué?" pregunto Roy, buscando algo raro en el atuendo que traía

"Nada" Dijo Ed y volvió a su lectura "No había notado que se ve extraño sin su uniforme y con algo... un poco más casual. Aunque son un poco aburridas esas túnicas negras que llevaba puestas"(N/T: Como que le tapan el encanto, ¿verdad Ed? XD)

Luego el tren se detuvo. Ya estaban ahí, Los alquimistas habían llegado a Hogwarts...

--------------------------------

Una lección sin dolor es aquella que no tiene significado

Alguien que no sacrifica nada no puede recibir nada

-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Capitulo 1, Volumen 1

----------------------_Owari? O Continuara?---------------------------_

**_Seito:_** Este es el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. La mascota Shinka

Como algo curioso, El titulo significa "Antes del Amanecer", creo. Puede ser que este mal. Y las dos líneas en japonés que están al inicio del capitulo, las saque de la traducción de la canción de 'Heart of Sword—Yoake Mae' de Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin.) XD Creo que ahora notaran de donde saque la idea para el titulo (En este momento la estoy escuchando D)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_N/T:_** Por fin lo acabe T.T Doy las gracias a todos mis diccionarios y a mi traductora y a todas las personas que me aguantaron mis tantas preguntas.

La verdd hago lo que puedo, no pidan maravillas en este primer capitulo pero aun así tratare de mejorar D

Ahora quiero comenzar de una vez el cap 2 pero quería preguntar si mínimo hay alguien que quiera leerlo para así no matarme tanto en estar traduciendo aunque la verdd estoy aprendiendo lo que en las clases nunca preste atención :P

(Una cosa aclarar es que A blond shrimp significa literalmente "Rubio Camarón" pero no logro imaginar a Ed como camarón. Bueno, Sólo pongo la breve aclaración)


	2. Cascos del Destino

- Capitulo 02 -

Cascos del destino. La clasificación.

Cuando alguien sepa exactamente que es Shards me dice porque nunca lo encontré, Bueno sí pero decía "cascos". Bueno pasemos a la traducción.

De nuevo aclaro, **_la HISTORIA ES DE SEITO_**. La traducción es con el debido permiso de la autora.

También se ve que esta traducción ha traído algunos malentendidos, puede ser que la historia de Yersi Fanel se parezca pero ella bien dijo que se inspiro en esta, además esta y la otra tienen sus debidas diferencias, tmb esta ya esta terminada y es de 12 capítulos, está se ubica en el libro uno y la otra en el cinco y como avance la historia se verán mas diferencias así que aquí nadie se pirateo ni robo nada y estoy segura de ello ya que la he releído como cuatro veces (Necesito vida social :P). El fic de Yersi me gusto tanto que por eso me dio pie a que me animara a traducir la de Seito. No se si cuente el comentario pero aún así quería escribirlo.

Bien, ahora sí pasemos al intento de traducción (Como me gusta echarme porras XD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HP y FMA pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Seito: O.O se desmaya

Ed¿Qué paso con ella?

Roy: Creo que tuvo que ver con la historia

Seika¿Como que eso crees¡Claro que es por la historia! Es la primera vez que una de sus historias obtiene 29 reviews en su primer capitulo.

Ed: ... Y¿Quién eres tú?

Seika: Desafortunadamente, soy su Musa. Ahora discúlpame un momento, tengo que despertarla Le planta un buen golpe estilo Akane Tendo ¡Arriba¡Despierta!

Seito¡Oh¡Seika!

Seika: Primero tienes un capitulo que postear

Seito: da un leve suspiro Juro que algún día me dará un ataque al corazón. Yo pensaba que a lo mucho hiban a ser diez reviews pero chicos me dieron la sorpresa de que fueron 29 reviews en lo que va de la semana. Me siento un poco mareada. Seika por favor encargate de esto en lo que voy a descansar un largo momento...

Seika: Bien, primeramente Seito dejo esta pequeña aclaración:

¡ESTE NO ES EL PRIMER FIC DE FMA Y HP ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE DECIR ESO! HACEN QUE ME SIENTA CULPABLE. EL PRIMER FIC DE ESTE TIPO PERTENECE A ETERNATA, EL CUAL ES _THE NEW DEFENCE TEACHER'. _ESE FUE EL PRIMERO CON ESE TEMA ASI QUE DEJEN DE DECIR QUE FUE EL MIO. ME HACEN SENTIR MAL Y ME HACEN SENTIR QUE LE ROBE LA IDEA O ALGO ASI. ASI QUE EVITEN DECIR ESO DE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE VEN DE HP Y FMA.

En otro aspecto si ustedes consideran a este el primer fic "serio" de FMA/HP que han leído esta bien pero no lo consideren como el primero ya que no lo es, en especial porque yo leí esa historia.

Seika: Bueno, ese es su mensaje.

(N/T: Bueno, en esta parte ella contesta a sus reviews que dejaron antes de que comenzara a traducir, es decir los que la leyeron en su idioma original. Así que omitiré esa parte pero si quieren leer sus reviews vayan a la historia original. Sólo llegare a traducir las contestaciones que ella me deje a alguno de sus reviews o dudas referentes a la historia.)

---------------------------------

--------------------

Yoake Mae: Suerte y Destino

---------------------

Capitulo II: Cascos del destino. La clasificación.

---------------------

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

_(Si intento jugar de manera correcta, no dudo que fallare_

_Y esta noche no ira bien entre nosotros otra vez)_

Ed observo con un poco de temor a su alrededor. Él se sintió un poco estupefacto después de bajar del tren. Primero, él había conocido a un hombre llamado Hagrid, el cual era de gran tamaño, tanto que hacía que Ed se sintiera incluso más pequeño de lo usual. Por un momento le recordó al Mayor Amstrong, sólo que él no era sensiblero. (andar demostrando lo que siente por todos lados) pero aún así se veía que Hagrid era una persona agradable. Harry le murmuro que él era el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

Hagrid los llevo a los barcos. Ed agarró un barco y salto dentro de él. Harry y Ron siguieron su ejemplo. La última persona que entró al bote era el chico que había perdido su rana, Neville Longbottom. El paseo del barco al castillo era frío y levemente misterioso, pero Ed hiba muy ocupado observando que era lo que jalaba al bote en el lago. Entonces Ed pudo divisar a Hogwarts. Él pensaba que hiba a ser un pequeño edificio chafa, no un castillo enorme con torres monumentales. Sí, Ed se quedo si habla.

Después el conoció a la Prof. McGonagall, la misma persona que le mando la carta. Ella explicó brevemente las cuatro casas y les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts diciéndoles que pronto pasarían a la ceremonia de selección, después de esto los dejo por leves momentos. Edward tuvo la sensación de que a está maestra era algo estricta y que debía de tener cuidado.

"Me pregunto que será eso de a ceremonia de selección" él comento algo asombrado. Se encontraban en un corredor. Él estaba esperando por la Prof. McGonagall para que viniera por ellos y los llevara a la ceremonia. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar a la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos. Realmente todos estaban muy nerviosos excepto Hermione la cual cuchicheaba con cualquiera que le pusiera algo de atención. El problema era que provocaba que los que la rodeaban se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que estaban.

"¿Por qué están tan nerviosos chicos?" él pregunto. Harry y Ron lo miraban como si él estuviera loco.

"Porque no tenemos idea de como nos van a clasificar en las casas. Digo¿Qué tal sí es como una especie de prueba o algo así¿Qué tal si ellos dicen que habían cometido un error y me mandan de regreso a la casa de los Dursleys?" dijo Harry sumamente preocupado. La ceja de Ed se levantó al momento de escuchar el nombre de los Dursleys¿Quién diablos eran ellos?

"¿Por qué no estás nervioso?" preguntó Ron. Edward sólo se encogió de hombros. A él realmente le tenía sin cuidado esto. Él se convirtió en Alquimista Nacional a la edad de 12 años y el había visto muchos horrores del mundo antes y después eso. Él realmente no se encontraba nervioso. Después de todo, él había sobrevivido al entrenamiento de su sensei, cuando fue a parar a una isla por un mes sin nada más que un cuchillo acompañado de su hermano. (Más un extraño tipo que se la pasaba peleando con ellos o mejor dicho fastidiándolos), había adquirido el verdadero conocimiento del mundo y lo había vivido. (N/T: Ya saben, El todo es uno y el uno es todo o algo así va :P), su intento de trasmutación humana, en la cual había perdido su brazo y su pierna, había soportado su cirugía para conseguir sus automails y otras cosas más. No había nada que estos magos podrían mostrarle a él y él no estaba listo para ellos.

"La ceremonia de selección está por iniciar. Formen una línea recta y síganme por favor" impuso la Prof. McGonagall. Ella había vuelto. Todos hicieron lo que ella indico y la siguieron al salón principal.

Ed miro a su alrededor. Había cientos de velas flotando en el aire. También había cuatro mesas muy largas donde los demás alumnos ya estaban sentados, en las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. En el centro se encontraba un hombre viejo con una larga barba plateada y alegres ojos azules parpadeantes. Hagrid estaba sentado al final de la mesa y a su derecha estaba Roy, el cual cuando bajo del tren directamente se fue al castillo. Roy le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Ed quien hizo una mueca por detrás.

"Que es lo que está mirando" pregunto Ed. Después él vio que Harry miraba hacia el techo. Harry señalo hacia arriba. Ed dirigió su mirada a donde Harry señalaba y dio un grito ahogado. El techo era de un color negro aterciopelado. Había pequeñas luces brillantes que chispearon como las estrellas en el cielo que realmente se parecía mucho al cielo azul de la medianoche. Sólo le hacía falta la luna. Oh, espera, al parecer ahí estaba. La luna brilló suavemente, ocultada por una pequeña nube esponjada. "Tienen el gusto de atrapar un pedazo de cielo" pensó Ed. Él miró las nubes oscuras que estaban por ahí arriba, moviéndose lentamente como si el viento las soplara.

De repente Una voz ruidosa distrajo repentinamente sus pensamientos.

"_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo."_

Ed casi se cae de la impresión. ¿Un sombrero que habla! Tenía que reconocer que su hermano era algo extraño por ser una armadura parlante pero ¿esto¿Un sombrero parlante! Ed se preguntaba si había alguien tan estúpido como para atar un alma a un sombrero.

"_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos."_

Harry parpadeo varias veces mientras el sombrero seguía cantando. Cuando lo miro se pregunto que es lo que haría ese sombrero viejo y sucio. Pensó en todos los magos que el había visto cuando era un niño, cuando ellos sacaban un conejo de su sombrero, ese tipo de pensamiento fue el que se le vino a la cabeza respecto a los magos. Pero su idea cambio cuando vio al sombrero cantar. La revelación de un sombrero que canta lo sorprendió.Al parecer ellos solamente tenían que probarse el sombrero. Eso era fácil.

"_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar"_

Ed se puso algo nervioso y Roy también se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Esa cosa puede ver dentro de mi cabeza, Gracias pero no gracias, pero ahí hay cosas que deseo que la gente no descubra" maldijo Ed mientras pensaba al respecto.

"Me alegro de no tener que hacer eso. Algunas cosas es mejor que se mantengan enterradas"' pensaba Roy. Él miró a Ed quien lo miraba de una manera absuelta. Roy no pudo evitar sentirse culpable con el en está ocasión.Los alquimistas tiene cosas que quieren ocultar, unas más que otras.

"_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

Roy pensó profundamente en las cualidades de Ed, analizando donde podría ser mandado. _Él tenía todas esas cualidades. Él era fiel a sí mismo... la mayoría de las veces. _Él era leal a su hermano pero no tenía la certeza de que lo fuera hacía alguien más. (Podría ser porque nadie se lo había ganado). Ed tampoco era paciente con la demás gente... "Esta bien, ya estuvo que no será Hufflepuff" pensó Roy. Edward no era un cobarde y siempre toma riesgos. Él también tiene una mente lista y siempre aprende algo nuevo. "Él no era llamado genio por nada, puede ser que quede en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw" Pero Roy también sabia que Ed era astuto y que utilizaría todos los medios posibles para conseguir el cuerpo de su hermano. "O también puede irse a Slytherin" él pensó.

_¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tengo)_

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Todos en la habitación rompieron en aplausos. Harry sonrió débilmente. ¡Gracias a Dios! Harry no sabía que hiba a hacer sí los ponían a hacer algún hechizo o algo así. Aunque él no estaba seguro de como los hiban a seleccionar... él no se sintió identificado con algunas de esas cualidades. Realmente él se sentía un poco indigno a esas casas. Él nunca se considero valiente o inteligente o leal, y el no quería ser mandado a la casa de Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

"Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen" dijo "¡Abbott Hannah!"

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" gritó el sombrero

Y la lista continúo

Bones, Susan fue a Hufflepuff.

Boot, Terry era el primero en Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw

Brown Lavender fue la primera nueva en Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent fue el primero en Slytherin

Y la lista siguió hasta que llegó a Ed.

"Elric, Edward!"

Ed se dirigió hacia el sombrero y se lo puso. Él casi salto cuando escucho una pequeña voz que le hablaba en su cabeza. "Un alquimista. Bien, bien¿Qué es lo que haré contigo, no Hufflepuff, eres leal pero te faltan otras cualidades de esa casa."

Ed frunció el ceño y pensó "Quieres apresurarte y ponerme en alguna casa"

"Tut, tut. Te falta paciencia por eso no es Hufflepuff. Desde luego, tú eres inteligente. Oh¿Has visto el verdadero conocimiento? Por poco una hazaña inaudita. ¿Tal vez Ravenclaw, eres valiente también, tú tomarías cualquier riesgo por tu hermano y harías lo que fuera para poder recuperar su cuerpo... Ambas son cualidades de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Hmn... ¿Donde te pondré?... también eres inteligente pero Ravenclaw no es tu lugar. Oh... ¿Qué es lo que he encontrado, un cariño por alguien... ¿Se podría decir que esta relacionado con el fuego? (Seito: XD)

Ed dejó salir un ligero gruñido "Aléjate de mis pensamientos personales sombrerito, antes de que te haga algo de lo que te arrepentirás"

Él pudo escuchar que el sombrero rió entre dientes. "Si... si... Slytherin te ayudaría a alcanzar la grandeza, no es que la necesites, el destino dice que tu lugar es en – ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Ed rápidamente se quito el sombrero, de forma que aparentaba que lo tiraba como cualquier cosa.Él tomo asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor e inmediatamente fue rodeado por algunos de los otros estudiantes, curiosos acerca de él y dándole la bienvenida a la casa.

Ed se las tuvo que ingeniar para evitar más preguntas, como la de su nombre, y de repente la atención de todos cambio. "Potter, Harry," lo llamó la Profa. McGonagall. Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el lugar.

"¿Ella dijo Harry Potter?"

"El Harry Potter"

"Es él"

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

Todo mundo se quedo callado por un momento para esperar la respuesta del Sombrero Seleccionador. "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La pareja de gemelos, quienes se parecían extrañamente a Ron, comenzaron a cantar felices "¡Tenemos a Potter¡Tenemos a Potter!" Ed frunció en ceño. "¿Qué había de especial en Harry?" él no podía entenderlo. Él miro a Roy quién sencillamente se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la mirada de Ed. ¿Qué es lo que tenía de especial su nuevo amigo?

Ed se dejó caer sobre su nueva cama. Hoy había sido un día largo. Hogwarts parecía un lugar interesante. Ed se sentía un poco entusiasmado de estar ahí. Por las cosas nuevas que él podría aprender ahí. Realmente Ed miraba hacia el mañana. Él dio vuelta a su lado y miro hacia afuera. La noche ya había caído. Las estrellas brillaron y destellaron. La luna brilló intensamente. Shinka dormía tranquilamente a un lado de su cama, ronroneando en su sueño.

"¿Ed¿estás despierto?" preguntó alguien en un susurro

Ed desvió la mirada de la ventana. Ahí estaba Harry vestido con una pijama azul, su cabello era un lío como de costumbre y sus ojos verde intenso estaban somnolientos. Harry froto sus ojos. Él apenas se estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó a Ed entrar a la habitación. Los otros chicos de la habitación ya estaban totalmente dormidos.

Ed se incorporo de su cama "Si, estoy despierto... ¿Harry?"

"¿Sí?" botezó Harry

"¿Eres famoso o algo así?"

Eso sacudió el sueño de la cabeza de Harry. "Umn... bueno... creo... ellos dicen que derrote a un oscuro Lord cuando era sólo un bebé" respondió un poco entre dientes. Él se enojo un poco.Él no deseo ser famoso y no quería hacer amigos a causa de ello.

"Ya veo" dijo Ed. Él entendía como se sentía Harry "¿Y quiénes son los Dursleys?"

Harry hizo una cara amarga. "Son mis únicos parientes vivos. Mis padres murieron cuando el señor oscuro los ataco. No me agradan mucho" dijo refunfuñando "Ellos nunca me dijeron que mis padres eran un hechicero y una bruja. Ellos son solamente un grupo de muggles"

Harry decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación. Algo lejos de sus parientes y de su supuesta fama. "Umm... que gatita tan bonita tienes ahí" él dijo. Él señalo el color rojizo de la gatita con tonos de café. Ed miró a Shinka, recordando como fue que la consiguió, todo es culpa de Roy. Realmente... tal vez debería de agradecérselo a Roy... tan sólo llevaba con ella algunos días... pero él ya se había encariñado con su gatita nueva (N/T¿Y porque no deja que Al tenga uno ahora que no esta?)

"Gracias. Ella fue un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, muy adelantado." Dijo Ed.

Flashback

Callejón Diagon

"Aquí"

La mirada de Ed se encontró con una gatita de ojos negros y pelaje rojizo con un poco de café. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó

"Un gato" dijo Roy

"Ya se que es un gato" respondió un poco enojado "¿Por qué me lo estás dando?" la gatita comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ed, checando a su nuevo amo.

Roy sonrió picaramente (N/T: Ya saben, su típica sonrisa, sólo que todavía no encuentro el término perfecto para definirla) "Es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, así no tendré que buscar un regalo para cuando llegue"

"¿QUÉ! No tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de un gato" protesto Ed "Dame algo más, como un libro o un pastel – OW!" la gatita decidió hacerse notar. Ya que había mordido la pierna derecha de Ed. Inmediatamente Edward dirigió su atención a su nueva gatita.

Él tomó a la gatita por el desgaste de su cuello y la miró con fijeza en sus ojos "Escucha bien gatito. Tú irás de regreso a la tienda de animales ahora mismo." La respuesta de la gatita fueron sus garras. Y nuevamente rasguño a Ed. Esta vez en la nariz. "OW!" Ed dejó caer a su gatita (la cual Roy atrapo cuidadosamente) "Maldita gata" maldijo Ed bajo su respiración

"Cuida de ella" dijo Roy. Él le regreso la gata a Ed. La nariz de Ed estaba lastimada y agarro a la gata malhumorado. "Bien... supongo que puedo cuidar de ella" dijo entre dientes. Después de todo, Roy se la había dado. De todos modos no podía negarse. La gatita ronroneó y lamió la nariz de Ed, en el mismo lugar donde lo había rasguñado.

Roy se rió entre dientes, divertido de la escena que estaba ante él. "Entonces¿Como le vas a poner?" preguntó

Ed miró a Roy y después miro a la gatita "Shinka¿entendido, Su nombre será Shinka" Ed podía haber jurado que la gatita movió la cabeza afirmando que le gustaba el nombre. Él no podía asegurarlo, pero logro percibir que la mirada de la gatita insinuaba que era muy inocente, sólo había que ver aquellos adorables ojos negros. Ed no sabía si había firmado su condena de sufrimiento para siempre.

Roy sonrió irónicamente "¿Flama Sagrada, me siento honrado" dijo de forma burlona a Ed

Ed bajo a Shinka mientras veía a su superior tratando de no ruborizarse "No la llame así por ti" contesto bruscamente, Luego el se tranquilizo. Él no pudo ver que su comentario había afectado un poco el animo de Roy.

Shinka se froto nuevamente en las piernas del coronel. Roy miró hacia abajo. Shinka sólo pudo darle una expresión que trataba de decir "Eres un estúpido idiota, mira como lo dice" Roy sudo gotita y se preguntó si el veía cosas.

Fin del Flashback

Ed volvió a su cama "Te sugiero que te vayas a la cama, Harry. Mañana empiezan las clases. No querrás conseguir problemas con los profesores" dijo Ed. Harry afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a su cama también. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Edward otra vez.

"No te preocupes por hacer amigos, Harry. Roy y yo siempre estaremos contigo" Harry miró fijamente al muchacho rubio. ¿Cómo él...? Una sonrisa lenta se dibujo en el rostro de Harry. "Gracias Ed" susurró. Luego el jalo sus cobijas hacia él y se sumergió en ellas para dormir y volver a la tierra del sueño (N/T: O mejor dicho a los brazos de Morfeo n.n)

Pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Ed "De nada"

* * *

El tormento es... para los pecaminosos crímenes sin importar cuanto pagues por repararlos, 

No se podrá convertir en el perdón de alguien

Él no sabrá si consigue el perdón... él no sabrá si se transformará en una vida sin la recompensa

Sin embargo...

A pesar de que él todavía sonríe

Con esa gran sonrisa generalmente que oculta esta tristeza leve...

No puede remplazar una vida humana pero...

Yo, por lo menos, deseo permanecer con él

Yo quiero estar con él sin importar lo que pase

- Kaoru -

Rurouni Kenshin Manga, Act 250, Vol 28

**Seika:** Aquí tienen el final del capitulo dos. Recuerden que Seito está siguiendo el libro por eso la trama se ira más rápido. Eso si... ella logra salir de su Shock mira a Seito quien sigue inconsciente

Roy: Ella necesita apresurarse

Seika: Si. Hace mucho que ella no trabaja en las historias de Naruto, así que soy feliz.

Ed¿Por qué en Gryffindor?

Seika: Por el sake, es la razón por la cual quedaste en Gryffidor. Si no Seito te hubiera puesto en Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

Ed¿Por qué?

Roy: Eso es algo que discutiremos después. Creo que Seito necesita deja una nota más.

Seika: Of Course! (Por supuesto!)La misma que se deja en todos los capítulos al final

¡ POR FAVOR REVIEW!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

T.T ¡LO ACABE!

Perdonen un poco la demora pero se me atravesaron varias cosas como la feria de León, la salida de una amiga de la ciudad y de pilón visitas inesperadas. Bien, aquí les dejo esto, trate de hacerlo mejor y a mi opinión no me salió tan mal n.n

Quiero tratar de adelantar lo más posible antes de entrar a clases porque sí no lo hago no podré dedicarle tanto tiempo como ahora. Bien, otra cosa, lo que dice Kaoru trate de apegarlo a lo que decía pero hubo palabras que no encontré o que no concordaban con lo demás ya saben como son a veces los japoneses . Ahora los reviews!

Luz Mustang: En serio crees que voy bien? Trato de apegarme lo más posible así que sí alguna vez notas q me desvie un poco sólo dime ok

Caroline Kolansky: Okiuu gracias por la aclaración aunque una vez vi en un trabajo de doblaje que si llegaron a decri camaron a una persona, no recuerdo q programa fue (memo de teflón T-T) pero ahora se que se relaciona a eso. Thanks!

Herms Malfoy: Muchas gracias por las instrucciones que me mandaste! TT me ayudaron mucho, y no creas que soy una maestra en esto, es mi primer intento y ademas molesto a media gente preguntando significados XD

flame-alchemist-x: Je je la claración ya se dijo, y el fic original esta en ingles por si te animas a leerla, como ya se dijo es de Seito y si quieres leer la continuacion de esta saga buscala en su perfil n.n

Lupi-chan: Thanks por el comentario, a veces las historias te llegan a inspitar de una manera fanstastica

Kamira-chanX: thanks por el reviews

KandaxRabi: las aclaraciones dadas, no have problem asi que disfruta del fic O

Bueno, muchas gracias a sus reviews! Me inspiran a seguir intentando traducir este fic

Y como ultima cosa...

¡ ONEGAI REVIEW!


End file.
